I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by christycakes
Summary: If there’s no one beside you as your soul embarks, then I’ll follow you into the dark. TG


**Ugh, I dont know how I feel about this. It's really depressing and it feels a bit rushed to me. Idk. Maybe I'll come back and edit it.  
It's based on the song _I'll Follow You Into The Dark_ by Death Cab For Cutie btw. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Except a beat up piano. **

_

* * *

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the 'No's' on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you as your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Gabriella Montez never thought she would die alone.

She never thought she would die so young either.

But things rarely go the way they are planned.

She could tell the end was near. It was a strange feeling. She had always wondered if people knew they were about to die before it happened. She thought that if they did, the feeling would be filled with pain and sorrow. It wasn't. She felt like a load was lifted off of her shoulders. She felt like a flower after a rainstorm. She felt like a bird flying over the ocean. She felt new.

She was very tired though; the sickness had taken its toll on her now frail body. But she didn't want to be there in that dull room with the curtains closed to block out all traces of the world. She wanted to be with the people she loved. They were all gone now.

She got up very slowly and walked towards the closet. She pulled out her prom dress and stared at it for a moment. It was a deep shade of purple with gorgeous beading on the front. She could still remember the day she bought it. It was last year when she and Taylor had gone shopping for prom. They decided that it was better to pick the dress out early rather than last minute. Taylor picked out a dress for herself within minutes but it took Gabriella try after try until she finally found the perfect one. It was as if it was tailored specially for her. Now, as she stood in front of the mirror, it was hard to believe she was the same girl she was a year ago. Her once luscious hair had now grown limp and thin. Her tan skin was pale and she had dark bags under each faded eye. She wanted to cry. But the tears ran out a long time ago.

With unhurried care, she removed her nightgown and slipped into the dress. It was now a few sizes too big as she had lost most of her weight due to the disease. But it still looked perfect for her. She took a long look at her reflection.

"All those dreams," she whispered to herself. "All of those opportunities. They were right there, waiting for you to take them. And you didn't."

She paused and reached out to touch the mirror, as if to keep her reflection from fading away.

"Next time, promise me you'll do better."

Without waiting for a reply from herself, she broke away from the mirror. Time had suddenly become precious and daylight was fading. She searched desperately for her shoes and settled on a pair of black flats. Without a look back, she left her room, left her house, left her life.

It was dark outside. Not because it was evening, but because a storm was coming. The clouds hovered over the city, as if debating whether they should release rain or not. Gabriella ran. She was so drained but she ran anyways. Days of being pent up inside her tiny room were finally being made up for. She was racing against time and she was gaining the upper hand. There could only be one winner though.

She reached her destination: the park. So many memories here. Her first steps, her first friends, her first kiss. The rain had already started falling in a light drizzle and her dress was beginning to get wet. Her legs felt unsteady beneath her. She paced over to the giant oak tree and collapsed under the safety of its branches. As soon as she had done so, the rain came down. In no time, her entire person was soaked. Her eyes closed and slowly she started drifting off….

"Gabriella!"

Her eyes flew open. The love of her life. Dressed in a tuxedo. He was beautiful.

"Gabriella," He was holding her now, with his arms embracing her from behind.

She didn't want to speak. But words needed to be said.

"I told you not to look for me." she whispered.

"I didn't think you were serious."

She shifted, trying but failing to escape his grip.

"Go back to prom, Troy."

He buried his face into her hair. He knew she was disappearing.

"I wasn't at prom Gabriella. None of us were. We were coming to you. We were going to bring prom to you."

The tears were falling freely now, little rivers of tragedy and despair. She shivered.

"Your mom is a mess. She's bawling like crazy. And your dad, he called the police. You need to come home Gabriella."

He kissed her ear gently before whispering again. "Come home."

She turned around so she could face him and rested her head on his chest. He caressed her hair gently and soothingly.

"I thought I had lost you," he murmured.

Her sobs were uncontrollable now. "I'm so scared Troy. I'm so scared."

"Shh, its okay. Everything's okay."

She continued. "I'm going all alone Troy. I'm leaving you and everyone I love and I'm gonna be so alone…"

"No, you won't. I'll be there with you."  
"Don't talk nonsense Troy." She wiped her hair away from her eyes and attempted to calm herself down. "I'll leave and you're life will go back to normal. There will be no burden weighing you down. Promise me you'll be happy. Don't waste too many tears on me."

He grabbed her wrists. "Don't you ever call yourself a burden again. Gabriella you are my life. I'm never gonna be the same when you leave."

She stopped crying and grabbed his hand. Together they lay there for hours. Soon the sky was black. And at ten o clock, Gabriella Montez died in her one true love's arms.

And he followed her into the dark.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review anyways.  
~Izzy**


End file.
